A shaping device (three-dimensional printer (3D printer)) that shapes a three-dimensional object (3D object) using an inkjet head is conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-71282).
In such a shaping device, for example, the 3D object is shaped through a layering and shaping method by overlapping a plurality of layers of ink formed by the inkjet head.